The present invention relates to a bearing arrangement, and more particularly to a bearing arrangement used to support a cam ring within a support member or yoke in a hydrostatic and hydrodynamic configuration for use in fuel pumps, metering, and control for jet engines.
PCT/US02/09298, filed Mar. 27, 2002, the details of which are incorporated herein by reference, relates to a fuel delivery system having increased efficiency and reliability over known fuel pump arrangements. Particularly, a pump of a fuel delivery system includes a housing having a chamber with an inlet and outlet in fluid communication with the pump chamber. A rotor is received in the pump chamber, and a cam member surrounds the rotor and is freely rotatable relative to the housing and the rotor. A journal bearing is formed between the cam ring and a support sleeve or yoke that is precluded from rotation within the housing.
The bearing arrangement must be responsive to hydrostatic and hydrodynamic forces imposed thereon by the internal components of the pumping mechanism. Known bearing arrangements require improvement to properly support the cam ring in a combined hydrostatic and hydrodynamic arrangement. Accordingly, a need exists for a new bearing assembly.